<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth the wait by ShyLittleMouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163307">Worth the wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse'>ShyLittleMouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, Aftercuddles, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, L-Bomb, M4F, Missionary, Multiple Orgasms, Narrative, Vanilla, bfe, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I originally wrote it because not everyone has a perfect or ideal first time. In this script, consent is asked for multiple times. I wanted the listener to feel safe and cared for throughout.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth the wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note- feel free to switch out or remove the pet names used.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[amused tone] she was staring again.</p><p>it was *cute* how she thought I didn't notice.</p><p>maybe she was *finally* going to tell me.</p><p>"tell me what," you ask?</p><p>that she was ready.</p><p>we'd been together close to a year now.</p><p>I'd be her first if this was the case.</p><p>when she told me, eyes full of fear, I let her know I'd wait until she was ready.</p><p>that had been early in our relationship.</p><p>but lately, I've been catching her looking at me differently.</p><p>there was a certain... *hunger* in her eyes.</p><p>I'd seen flashes of it before when things were getting heavy.</p><p>although I knew she wasn't ready and I'd stop before it progressed.</p><p>By the way, she'd been acting tonight. I think she was trying to gather up the courage to tell me.</p><p>[chuckling] I wonder how long it'll take for her to catch on that I already know.</p><p>it wouldn't be tonight from the way she was biting her lip.</p><p>*god*. it drove me fucking *crazy* when she did that.</p><p>I could spend *forever* kissing her lips.</p><p>[heh] she saw me looking back.</p><p>I love it when she flushes like that.</p><p>[Hmming sound] I'm looking forward to seeing how far down that flush goes.</p><p>that's for another night, however.</p><p>[pause for a few seconds before speaking again]</p><p>about a week passed before she came over again.</p><p>[amused sound] and there she was looking at me again with that same hunger.</p><p>the kiss she gave me when I opened the door spoke volumes.</p><p>her face flushed when I pointed out she'd brought what looked like an overnight bag with her.</p><p>grinning, I told her I'd put it in the bedroom.</p><p>that shy smile I received in return sent a low wave of heat through me.</p><p>I needed to compose myself... so I made up an excuse to go to the bathroom.</p><p>[take a couple of deep breaths] exiting my bathroom I'd begun walking down the hall when she made her move.</p><p>she pinned me against the wall. [light thud as if you've been pushed against something]</p><p>[chuckles] "are you trying to tell me something sweetheart?" her mouth started to open.</p><p>before she even got a word out... she was against the wall, her wrists pinned above her head.</p><p>[gentle tone] "I think I know what you want" her face flushed darker. "I'm going to ask you something." her eyes glanced to the side. "sweetheart, I need you to look at me".</p><p>slowly her eyes met mine.</p><p>[same gentle tone] "there we go." smiling I continued "is this your way of telling me you're ready?" she nodded and said yes.</p><p>[softly] "are you alright with me kissing you?" she nodded before biting her lip.</p><p>pressing myself against her, I felt her breath quicken.</p><p>her eyes fluttered shut and I brushed my lips against hers [long gentle kiss]</p><p>a quiet sound passed her lips.</p><p>leaning in close to her ear [whispering] "if you're unsure any point, get uncomfortable, or want to stop then we'll stop. Okay?"</p><p>yes.</p><p>I stepped away. letting her wrists go only for her to entwine our fingers.</p><p>together we made our way to my bedroom.</p><p>much to my surprise, she had me sit on my bed.</p><p>slowly she began to strip, her flush growing darker with each article removed.</p><p>the more she removed, the more nervous she looked.</p><p>"wait."</p><p>startled, she stopped to see what I wanted.</p><p>"let me remove the rest."</p><p>her hands slipped from her shoulders.</p><p>biting her lip she nodded.</p><p>I motioned her towards me and wrapped my arms around her.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>[kissing sound] her shoulders felt warm under my mouth. [several kissing sounds]</p><p>soft sounds fell from her lips as I unhooked her bra. she peeked at me shyly, before letting it drop to the ground. grinning I pulled her backward with me causing her to squeal slightly.</p><p>she snuggled into my arms for a moment before moving towards my headboard. once she settled herself I made my move. I dragged myself up her body and pinned her to the bed.</p><p>her eyes widened with excitement and nervousness. "Are you still sure? we can stop right now if you want."</p><p>don't stop... *please*...</p><p>pulling away just long enough to shed my shirt, we were chest to chest. cradling her face I pulled her in and began kissing her.</p><p>[gentle kissing sounds]</p><p>I felt her fingers slip into my hair and tug reflexively.</p><p>that sent a jolt through me causing me to nip her bottom lip.</p><p>she moaned mouth widening and I slipped in.</p><p>[improv making out sounds]</p><p>breaking away I started making my way towards her chest.</p><p>[several kissing sounds]</p><p>looking up, I saw her eyes burning and lips part slightly.</p><p>slowly my fingers slid to her breasts, feeling the soft warm skin.</p><p>a moan fell from her lips.</p><p>I took my time running my hands over them, massaging them gently.</p><p>tiny whimpers escaped her when I started playing with her nipples.</p><p>"you like that sweetheart?" a louder whimper slipped out when I tugged on one.</p><p>grinning I pinched them both earning me a moan.</p><p>[hmming sound] "do you want more?" [wait a few seconds as if waiting on an answer]</p><p>she gasped when my tongue flicked teasingly against the sensitive bud.</p><p>god, those sounds. *fuck*.</p><p>my lips wrapped around her nipple beginning to lick, suck and nibble.</p><p>[improv sucking and licking sounds]</p><p>I ran my palm over the neglected breast rubbing and squeezing.</p><p>switching over to the other nipple making it nice and hard.</p><p>she sounded so... *intoxicating*.</p><p>giving it one final suck I began to kiss down again.</p><p>[several kissing sounds] "you're doing so well sweetheart."</p><p>kissing across her stomach caused her to giggle a little.</p><p>[heh sound] she was so cute.</p><p>finally, I reached the top of her underwear.</p><p>pulling away enough to look at her I looked down.</p><p>"you my Dear, have a wet spot."</p><p>I heard rustling and looked to see her hiding behind her fingers.</p><p>"Darling, you're beautiful don't hide."</p><p>she was peeking at me, biting her lip.</p><p>"do you want to keep going?"</p><p>she squeaked out a yes.</p><p>"Sweetheart, can I remove these?"</p><p>nodding she allowed me to remove her underwear.</p><p>"beautiful" I murmured before slipping her legs over my shoulders.</p><p>placing a kiss by her knee I kissed and bit my way up her inner thigh.</p><p>"Are you ready darling?"</p><p>yes, she whispered.</p><p>[improv cunnilingus. talk about how she tastes sweet, maybe a little salty and incredible. her smell is sexy and intoxicating. the way she bucks her hips is incredible.]</p><p>watching her cum was one of the most beautiful things I've seen.</p><p>slipping off the bed I stripped myself of my remaining clothes.</p><p>now I was completely bare for her.</p><p>I looked over and there she was... staring.</p><p>her eyes, glazed over from her first orgasm, had lit up with hunger again.</p><p>[pleased sound] she liked what she saw.</p><p>*Good*.</p><p>striding to the bed I straddled her.</p><p>"do you want to keep going?"</p><p>yes, she moaned *oh god yes*.</p><p>wrapping her in my arms I began gently working my cock inside.</p><p>little by little she took me until I was completely surrounded by her warm wet heat.</p><p>"Are you okay sweetheart?"</p><p>she nodded before saying yes softly.</p><p>I held her close while letting her adjust to my size.</p><p>her face was buried in my shoulder.</p><p>"it's alright. I've got you"</p><p>pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder helped her relax.</p><p>fingers were digging into my shoulders.</p><p>"Are you ready for me to start moving?"</p><p>please, she whispered.</p><p>wrapping her legs around me she began pulling away. I began sliding in and out at a steady pace. her quiet whimpering grew louder turning into moans.</p><p>the fingers that were digging into my back began to claw. my open mouth found hers muffling her cries of pleasure. all I could hear was the blood rushing through my ears and the sound of skin against skin.</p><p>she began to tighten around me and I knew she was near the edge.</p><p>one of my hands slid between our slick bodies and started thumbing her clit. all the sensations sent her tumbling over the edge taking me with her. feeling her cum with me for the first time... was indescribable.</p><p>I held onto her through her aftershocks. "It's alright sweetheart. I've got you."</p><p>pulling out I shifted until she was laying across my chest.</p><p>kissing her sweaty forehead I asked, "did you enjoy your first time?"</p><p>a sleepy yes followed by her nuzzling into my chest was my answer.</p><p>[chuckling] "go ahead and rest your eyes... I'll be waiting for you."</p><p>I felt her kiss my neck before laying her head down again.</p><p>after all, she was worth the wait.</p><p>[fade out]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>